Bella true story
by TheBeetles
Summary: What would happen if Bella wasn’t the person everyone made her out to be? What if she had a secret that she could never tell, but she herself had not idea about it. Will it tear her apart or save the two whom she holds dear?


Hello everyone. This is my second story, and this one is about Edward, Bella, and Jacob. I am rewriting from the New Moon.

What would happen if Bella wasn't the person everyone made her out to be? What if she had a secret that she could never tell, but she herself had not idea about it. Will it tear her apart or save the two whom she holds dear?

Aro continued to drift with a thoughtful expression. He was quite for a moment, his eyes flickering between the three of us. Then, abruptly, he shook his head.

"A first," he said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to our other Talents…Jane dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.

Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes Master?"

Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, but then a strange voice came into to my head. I sounded like an angel, but it was too distant to make out. But I could hear the voice saying something. I kept saying, "Bella Swan, you are one of us."

"Aro, you haven't changed a bit, letting your underlings do the dirty work," said this strange woman, with beautiful blue eyes and pitch black hair.

"Mary, what honor do I owe this visit?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I came to pick up me new apprentice."

"Well you are out of luck because, there are only vampires here."

"Actually that is where you are wrong, because there is one among you who isn't a vampire."Everyone turned and looked at me, and I knew that I was in bigger trouble than I was before. That was that I noticed everyone was frozen I time. It seemed that this Mary person wanted to talk to me without any interruptions. Mary turned and looked at me with the kindest smile I had ever seen

"Bella do you know your family history?"

That was the strangest question you could bring into this conversation so I answered, "No not really."

"Bella, you come from a clan of witches." What she said cut me to my core. I wasn't human, but I was a witch.

"But if I am a witch how come I don't have any powers?"

"That is because you have not yet received prober training."

"How long would the training take?"

"Oh, it will take you about one hundred years."

"What, no I don't even have that much time to live."

"You will leave longer than a hundred years my dear."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I mean that you will leave as long as this world lives." She stopped talking and walked over to me, I felt like she was going to harm me but she just put her hand to my forehead. In that instant all I say was Mary smiling at me then nothing.

I woke up in a valley; it looked like the one Edward took me to. I searched everywhere for any signs of life. That was when I heard a strange noise coming from the south side of the valley. As I headed in that direction I noticed that more life appear, until finally I came upon a camp. It had two tents, a fire, and a bunch of bunnies, foxes, and deer surrounding it. I was so astonished that this small camp had gone unnoticed by people.

When I turned around, I say that Mary had come into the camp with food and more fire wood. She looked at me with a curious smile on her face. She waved me over to where she had sat down. I sat next to her and she began to explain where my family came from and how we became to be witches.

Apparently I my family came from France. We were one of the seven nobles in the 15th century. The reason our family dropped from power was because we got caught messing with black magic. The magic caused us to change into people with abnormal powers. We began to spread out into other clans until our numbers increased to about few billion. One of the clans was know to be shape shifters, and they were the first to turn into vampires and werewolves. But because they didn't turn back into their original form to breed they had made more vampires and werewolves.

Time went by and their number increased, and when the vampires reached their peak and they tried to destroy us. Well unfortunately for them we were complete immortal and there was nothing that could kill us, because when the other witched turned into vampires, they gave up there immortal. The war between witches and vampires had come to an end with a treaty that said that each clan can interact but no one can bread with each other. But soon after the werewolves sealed our powers. We became mortal, but privacies were given that the next clan leader will come and set the witches free from the cursed mortal life.

"Well that explains everything; know I wonder how I even liked Edward and Jacob."

"You can't help how your feels, but you almost broke the treaty which would have gotten us in big trouble."

"That is true…. Wait didn't you say that our powers were sealed."

"But I am the next clan leader, so I set everyone's power free three hundred years ago."

"Well that makes sense a little."

"Bella the reason I brought you here is because you will become the next clan leader."

"But I am a terrible leader, you can even ask Charlie."

"You will learn as the years go by." And after that day we began my training. It was hard, but it was worth it because now I could go back to Forks knowing that I will be able to handle the pain and anger of facing Edward and Jacob again. Man this was going to be the hardest time every in Forks.

I own nothing, but I wish I did.


End file.
